This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to apparatus for installing grips on golf club shafts.
Typically, golf clubs consist of three main parts including a shaft, a club head and a grip. The club head is attached to a lower end of the shaft, and the grip is installed on an upper end of the shaft. The grip is usually made of an elastomeric material such as rubber. The shaft upper end is spirally wrapped with double sided tape, and then the wrapped end of the shaft is dipped into a lubricant that will temporarily break down the exposed adhesive on the tape. Lubricant is poured into the open end of the grip, and then the grip is slid onto the tape wrapped upper end of the shaft. After the grip is properly aligned on the shaft, the lubricant evaporates and the adhesive on the tape is reactivated to secure the grip to the shaft.